


Playful Nights

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh can be a tease as long as Tyler can threaten him with his breakfast pizzas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful Nights

"Excuse you," Tyler protested as Josh walked over the threshold of their new house. "You're supposed to carry me over, remember?" He asked, like it was common knowledge.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tyler." Josh apologized, playing along. He picked Tyler up, bridal style, and carried him into the house. It was late at night, and they were both super tired, so Josh made his way into their bedroom and tried not to stumble over the unpacked boxes. He carefully let Tyler fall onto their (new and the most comfortable thing they'd ever felt) mattress, laying on top of him as Tyler squirmed to get out from under him.

"Get off me!" Tyler chuckled, trying to get away as Josh wrapped his arms around him, fake snoring as he held his chest to Tyler's middle. "You know, I thought about making you breakfast tomorrow, but now I'm rethinking it."

Josh snorted in his feigned sleep. "Whatkindafood..." He mumbled, still pretend sleeping.

"I was thinking breakfast pizza. You know. The breakfast pizza that you said was the best thing you ever tasted within 20 minutes of waking up." He said, quoting something he remembered Josh telling him before.

Josh rolled over and started fake snoring, causing Tyler to laugh. He rolled over too, putting an arm around Josh's waist and getting up close behind him. "I'll always make you breakfast pizza, Josh." He whispered in Josh's ear.

Josh rolled over and smiled at Tyler, getting close so that their noses were touching. "Always?" He asked, hopefully.

"Well, not always..." He said playfully, laughing as Josh tried to tickle him and make him surrender. 

"Not always, huh?" Josh asked, smiling as he watched the slightly younger man curl away from his merciless hands.

"Josh!" He cried, his face red as he tried to swat the hands away. "I surrender!" 

Josh stopped, possessively wrapping his arms around Tyler once again. "Good. Breakfast pizzas forever." Tyler sighed, excepting his fate. Josh nuzzled his face into Tyler's neck, breathing in and exhaling. It smelt like Tyler. And Tyler always somehow managed to smell like flowers.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Josh heard Tyler say above him. He looked up to see him looking back down at him, a glossy expression on his face.

"Do it, I dare you." Josh said, grinning stupidly when Tyler pulled a determined look across his features.

Tyler leaned down, and at the last second, Josh turned his head so Tyler's lips landed on his cheek. "I said I wanted to kiss you, not your beard." Tyler whined.

"At least I can grow a beard." Josh retorted. 

"You did not say that," Tyler said with feigned disbelief. 

"Oh yes I did." 

A fight broke out and playful insults were shot back and forth. Apparently Josh was heavier than a box of rocks and Tyler was un-muscular. Tyler began to question his manliness and thought, "yeah, I guess I'm the girl here". But that was okay, that just meant Josh had to do all the work.

"Hey, I'm strong enough to lift all your stuff from house to house." Tyler countered.

"And strong enough to push me over and sprain my wrist." Josh mumbled. 

"In my defense you put your arm out to catch yourself and you have terrible balance." Tyler defended with phony innocence. "And that was forever ago. Stop holding grudges."

"Hey you tease me about stuff." Josh said. "Like that time I threw you in a lake and you 'almost died' because the water was so shallow."

"I did!" Tyler said. "I could have broken my legs and drowned!"

"I would have saved you, dummy." Josh said. "With my superhuman strength and swimming abilities." He flexed his arms and Tyler just snickered.

"You don't have any superhuman abilities where it counts." He told Josh.

"Whoa, that was a low blow." Josh said.

"Oh, sorry to hit below the belt," Tyler said, trying to contain his laughter. Josh just pouted. "I'm sorry, Josh, I was kidding." He pecked Josh on the lips to make the ridiculous looking frown disappear, running a hand through his hair. "I was definitely kidding." 

Josh smiled and pounced on him, crawling atop of him and kissing him. "I can show you how much you're wrong," Josh suggested, running his hands under Tyler's shirt. 

"Come on, short stuff." He said, smirking as Josh attacked his mouth again. But Josh knew Tyler was just teasing.

He knew because those kinds of playful nights happened a lot. And Josh wouldn't give that up, even if it meant breakfast pizza every morning for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my brain just felt the need to write something and this just kind of happened.
> 
> This is also my first twenty one pilots work so don't judge me.


End file.
